Teen Titans: Number 1
by NorthBridge Brony
Summary: listening to the song Number 1 and i thought it would be good to see it with this couple. First one on Fanfiction so flames welcome


Teen Titans: Number 1

By Victor Crane

Songfic:

Beast Boy was in his room with a stund Robin, he was telling Robin about a fling he and Raven had three months back and that was ten minutes ago and his mouth was still open and the silence was getting annoying. " Robin hello Robin " " you and Raven i can't believe it, are you joking " " i like joking but not when the joke might get me beaten up and thrown into another dimension i don't think i'd do it ". Robin shook his head and then an idea was in his head " why are you telling me this ". " Well since then me and Raven haven't talked about it since so i don't know about it how she feels about it but i think i don't want it to stay as just a one of thing " " okay why not tell her " " i don't know how ". After five minutes an idea sprang into his head a stupid and crazy idea but something that would get his point across. He looked at Robin and told him his idea and Robin became very nervous " are you sure that's a good idea Beast Boy " " yeah it's something i would do and it gets my point across but there were two people involved ". He looked at Robin and he knew what he meant and tried to run but was stopped by a trunk " come on dude i need your help " " but i can't i would look stupid " " and this idea was meant to look sensible ". Robin thought for a sec he saw how much he needed his help " okay i'll help " " yes thanks dude you want to learn it by tomorrow lunchtime " " yeah okay " muttered Robin as he walked out in a worry.

It was the next day and Beast Boy had prepared everything and even told Cyborg about everything and his reaction was the same as Robin; utter shock. After that reaction Cyborg agreed to help and he set up the stereo with extra clear speakers and Robin tried not to tell Starfire but it slipped out and he had to hold her down from telling Raven what was going to happen. After explaining a surprise she kept her mouth shut. Beast Boy walked into the common room and saw everyone there. He saw Robin looking nerves about the up coming activity and Cyborg and Starfire were smiling at Beast Boy. He saw Raven reading one of her books, she was absolutly beautiful and hopefully after this she would be his. He sat by Robin and nodded and Robin nodded at Cyborg who hit a button and music came on and Beast Boy and Robin stood up and started singing.

_ah uh uh oh ah uh uh oh ah uh uh oh ah uh uh oh (na na naii) ah uh uh oh ah uh uh oh (_Beast Boy_) ah uh uh oh (_Boy Wonder_) ah uh uh oh (yo)._

it was nothing but a quick thing kids games, kiss chase, just a quick fling now im hoping you never go missing now im telling you, you can hold this ring, watch how it glistens it was done as quick as the wind blows didnt think i would ever be involved so i even wrote a song called dont go now its just you and me on a love row Dappy like dino us two tip toes duck dive get low and now i care less about who knows now were deep in way past intro Robin explain yo.

_see never did i think a boy like me would be in need when all i really wanted was to have some fun now, _im losing my head_, im telling you one thing youre number one _**see i dont understand how youre number one when it was just a fling before now, youre the one see all i did was blink twice, from my homie to my only number one. **_ah uh uh oh ah uh uh oh ah uh uh oh ah uh uh oh._

it was all now never planned no after it was like games jokes laughter live for the moment, left it all open how im in deep, flames, lava, breathe, karma and now im stating, see i never saw this in my daydream its really you that im fully rating and the days here no more waiting pay it all wise to the smart man raised him i was so hurt, pain, aching on the wrong path then a good girl saved him thats why im letting her know shes amazing.

_see never did i think a boy like me would be in need when all i really wanted was to have some fun now, _im losing my head_, im telling you one thing youre number one _**see i dont understand how youre number one when it was just a fling before now, youre the one see all i did was blink twice, from my homie to my only number one. **_ah uh uh oh ah uh uh oh ah uh uh oh ah uh uh oh._

**you lift me off the ground i always want you around i aint gunna let nothing get in the way ill never let nothing get in the way you lift me off the ground i always want you around i aint gunna let nothing get in the way ill never let nothing get in the way.**

yo, i aint never gunna let nothing get in the way you play your cards all right youre on As you make my nights so bright youre my days you took me out of the maze you are number one.

**see i dont understand how youre number one when it was just a fling before now, youre the one see all i did was blink twice from my homie **_(from my homie)_** to my only **_(to my only)_** number one.**

**you lift me off the ground i always want you around i aint gunna let nothing get in the way ill never let nothing get in the way you lift me off the ground i always want you around i aint gunna let nothing get in the way ill never let nothing get in the way.**

youre number one youre in the race youre a leader girl youre out of this world i cant see ya and now you got a place in my heart its funny how you actually went** from my homie to my only number one.**

Cyborg hit the stop button and everyone was on edge as Beast Boy sweating and Raven seating still with her plain face on. She stood up and grabbed his collar and pulled him in and kissed him hard on the lips. Everyone smiled at this and Robin fell onto the sofa next to Starfire. When they broke Beast Boy was now cherry red and Raven was blushing slightly. " I'm really your number 1 " asked Raven to which Beast Boy smiled " you have no idea ". They left while holding each others hands. Cyborg sat by Robin and Starfire " so that's you two and now BB and Rea and Jink and Kidflash i'm the last single here " " do not worry Cyborg " " yeah there is always Bumblebee ". Cyborg blushed and everything was A okay.


End file.
